


Монстр

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Они думают, что я монстр.Примечание/Предупреждения: таймлайн — последняя серия до штурма здания компании





	Монстр

Они считают, что я монстр! А на самом деле просто прикрывают свое уязвленное самолюбие заботой об окружающих, порядочностью, честью и прочими громкими словами. Я задел их за живое. Совершил то, чего они не могли добиться, и это заставило их почувствовать себя ничтожествами. Ничтожествам всегда удобнее объединяться: так они меньше ощущают свою незначительность.

Например, Уорд, мой сын. Сколько надежд я на него возлагал, как радовался, что родился наследник! Тот, кто примет мое дело, продолжит его и приведет к новым вершинам.

А родился хилый сопляк, подхватывающий насморк от приоткрытого окна или лужи, в которую наступил на прогулке. Ему даже мороженое купить было нельзя — иначе наутро просыпался с ангиной. Что это за мужик? Хилое ничтожество.

И ладно еще здоровье, с этим еще можно было смириться, это можно было понять, можно было исправить, в конце концов.

Но Уорд был просто отвратительным ребенком. Все время лез, куда не надо. Дотягивался до чашек на столе (обязательно проливая их — и не на себя, нет! — на важные документы, на мои брюки, на клавиатуру). Все время пытался ходить самостоятельно, отдергивал руку — и, естественно, падал: в грязь, в собачью миску, в цветы. А потом ревел и бежал, хватаясь за одежду мерзкими испачканными ладонями.

Я даже научился уворачиваться по звуку рева — чтобы не посадить очередное пятно на костюм.

А ревел Уорд постоянно. По малейшему поводу. Разбил коленку — рев, уронил мишку — рев, просил бутылку — тоже рев. От постоянных воплей голова раскалывалась, о вечернем отдыхе можно было только мечтать. Хотелось воткнуть в раззявленную беззубую пасть соску и замотать по кругу клейкой лентой, лишь бы не слышать этих пронзительных, требовательных криков! Я ведь работал — и дома работал! — а вопли отвлекали. Они даже через двойные двери доносились! Со второго этажа!

Ничего с тех пор и не изменилось, единственное, что Уорд действительно умеет — выносить мне мозг претензиями и своими притязаниями, хотя ничего из себя не представляет. Если бы не сделал тест на отцовство, то заподозрил бы измену. Наверное, просто пошел в мать.

Что в детстве, что сейчас: стоит передо мной, глазами хлопает — то ли сказать чего хочет, то ли разреветься боится. И постоянно ждет похвалы, это даже смешно — надеется, что не замечу, как он напортачил. А он все время в чем-нибудь напортачит. Все время! И малявкой был криворуким, и сейчас постоянное разочарование.

Но гордыня не дает ему признать, что он сам ничего из себя не представляет. Нет, он занимает мое место и думает, что действительно имеет на это право. Думает, что справится с компанией! Этот недалекий кретин, не способный справиться даже с простейшим заданием.

Это его непослушание и в детстве проглядывало. Я уж старался его воспитывать, изо всех сил старался сделать из него человека, но ерепениться сопляк не перестал, а потом болезнь и «Рука» не позволили мне завершить начатое, Уорд так и остался жалким ничтожеством. Надо было пороть сильнее, за любую провинность избивать по полной, не ограничиваться подзатыльниками. Может, что-то путное и получилось бы, но что есть, то есть. Без меня Уорд ни на что не способен, безвольный неудачник. А ведь думает совсем по-другому, неблагодарный мальчишка, считает, что я чудовище, монстр! Мало его порол, боль — лучший учитель.

Джой совсем не такая. Она и девочкой была умной и старательной. Ответственная, внимательная, послушная — загляденье, а не дочка. Видимо, ее мне дали за неудачу с сыном. Единственное — ей нельзя было рассказать все. Слишком умная — додумает то, что скрыто, слишком жалостливая и отзывчивая — не сможет идти до конца, перешагнуть через других. По крайней мере не сразу. Я смогу все исправить, смогу найти к ней подход, если кое-кто все не испортит окончательно, ведь стоило только дать волю Уорду, как он сразу попытался забить ее голову своей дурью, сделать из меня чудовище в ее глазах, обвинить во всех грехах. Глупый недальновидный мальчишка, не видящий последствия своих поступков!

Дэнни — отдельная тема, как и его родители. Все такие правильные, что аж руки трясутся. Хотели зарабатывать миллионы и ни разу не запачкаться. Наверное, и срали они бабочками. Что ж, ангелам место на небе, вот туда я их и отправил. И даже искренне скорбел — что не сделал этого раньше, до болезни.

Мальчишка оказался живучим. Пережил катастрофу, не замерз в снегах, даже стал Железным Кулаком! В нем всегда была какая-то цепляющая упорность. Жажда познания — пусть хиленькая, но все равно лучше, чем у Уорда. Я даже хотел, чтобы он остался жив — чтобы заменил мне сына. Пусть он был не идеальным, но не сплошным разочарованием, с ним можно было бы работать, он не боялся принимать решений и отвечать за них.

Даже то, что Дэнни стал Железным Кулаком, — говорит о многом! Сумел бы Уорд стать им? Или сдох бы от простуды, не дождавшись монахов? А Дэнни стал идеальным оружием против «Руки», против моих кандалов и надсмотрщиков.  
Это была большая удача, хоть и жаль, что пришлось использовать мальчишку так прямо. Но оружие не становится наследником, оружие бросают в бой и выкидывают, когда оно ломается. Так что скоро вся семейка праведников воссоединится.

Выживает сильнейший. Я сгною Дэнни в тюрьме, если он до нее доживет. Будет расплачиваться по моим счетам за наркотики и связь с «Рукой». Я сотру в порошок и Уорда, раз уж он посмел пойти против меня, мне не нужен даже такой ничтожный противник. Я его сломаю, выверну наизнанку, выбью всю дурь, он либо сдохнет, либо станет наконец человеком. Лучше пусть у меня будет мертвый сын, чем такой. Я воскресну для всего мира и сделаю Джой королевой компании.

И ничто мне не помешает.


End file.
